Attack On Titan Levihan part 1
by lollyloup101
Summary: Hanji x Levi please read :
1. chapter 1

Attack On Titan:Levihan part:1

"Must learn more" said Hangi yawning and quickly falls asleep on the desk. Later on when Levi goes in the office room "wow you really do work yourself out shitty glasses" said Levi looking down at Hangi and starts to pick her up bringing her to the bedroom and tucks her in bed "goodnight weirdo" said Levi smiling as he falls asleep next to her

THE NEXT DAY

Ring ring ring "urg it's 5 am already?" Said Levi turning the alarm off and looking back at hanji who is still sleeping "welp at least she's not working" said Levi and starts to get dressed "um what are u doing?" Said Hanji sitting up and rubbing her eyes and see's Levi getting dressed "oh sorry I didn't know you where getting dressed!" Said Hanji hiding under the covers blushing as Levi sighed and walked over to Hanji shirtless and starts to sit next to her "its fine it's not like it's Erwin" said Levi "yea I guess" said Hanji still under the covers blushing "since your awake and work is later want to enjoy this time to ourselves?" Said Levi smirking "eep!" Said Hanji blushing some more as Levi rips of the sheets "you look like a tomato" said Levi laughing "hey it's not my fault your hot!" Said Hanji "and it's not my fault your crazy" said Levi as he starts to kiss her "I love you Hanji" said Levi "I love you to Levi" said Hanji as she kisses Levi back and both start to make out "should we?" Said Hangi in a calm voice "well the brats should be fine without me so that's a yes for me" said Levi smiling back at Hanji as he starts to take her shirt off "you know I've always wondered why your heaver then me" said Hanji "you really want to know?" Said Levi smirking "um yes?" Said Hanji as Levi takes off his pants "oh my god" said Hanji looking at Levi's underwear with a surprised look on her face "I...is that real?!" Said Hangi "no it's fake what do you think it is of course it's real!" Said Levi laughing as Hanji starts to laugh with him and later after both start kissing again

25 MINUTES LATER

"Should we stop for the day I need to get to work and see how the rest are doing with training" said Hanji "yea I better go to work as well" said Levi as they get ready for work "are you going to the court yard to watch them train or are you going to the lab?" Said Levi "court yard Erwin wants me to train so if we ever have to go fight titans again" said Hanji as she walks out of the room "welp there goes vacation" said Levi walking with Hanji to the court yard.

AT THE COURT YARD

"You sure you can beat me Mikasa?...I won't go easy this time" said Eren "yes" said Mikasa as Eren started to run toward Mikasa and before he knew it he was laying on the ground looking up at Mikasa "ouch what the hell Mikasa?!" Said Eren "you said you wouldn't go easy on me so I pounded you on the ground harder" said Mikasa as Levi sighs "hey Yeager stop talking and start training and remember Mikasa's in charge of you" said Levi "aren't you in charge of them?" Said Hanji "I'm in charge of both of them I share custody with Mikasa for Eren" said Levi "hey I'm not a dog!" Said Eren "you will be one if you keep talking" said Levi as Eren sighed and went back to training with Mikasa "we have trouble captain!" Yelled Connie from watch tower "how many?" Said Levi "6 or 7!" Said Connie "oooo let's keep one!" Said Hanji "fine but let's take out the rest" said Levi as Hanji ran to the lookout tower to see the titans coming toward the castle "hmmmmm they look normal" said Hanji as Levi glides out of the castle "wait that one right there it looks half dead!" Says Hanji "where?" Said Connie"it also looks like that person that Jean showed me a picture of!" Said Hanji "wait that does look like Marco!" Said Connie "Jean come up here you need to see this!" Yelled Hanji as Jean ran up the stairs "is that the person from the picture you should me?" Said Hanji "y...yea!...that is...that's Marco!" Said Jean running out of the castle as Levi heads toward the last titan witch is Marco "Levi stop!" Yelled Jean as loud as he could as Levi stoped and looked back at Jean who was running towards him "thats my friend Marco!" Said Jean "wut?" Said Levi "Marco I know that's you!...you need to stop and relax!" Yelled Jean "welp Jeans about to get killed" said Levi watching Jean talk to Marco. As Marco gets closer to Jean he slows down and neals down in front of Jean "w...what happened to you you look half dead?" Said Jean as Marco try's to talk "weeeen deaaa eeee tarn tiiiiooon" said Marco "you became a titan when you where dead?" Said Jean "yeees ee cont tarn boooook thuuu" said Marco "wait you can join the survey corps!" Said Jean "oh hell no im not taking care of another fucking titan" said Levi "Hanji can take care him she loves titans" said Jean as Levi sighs "hey four eyes want a pet titan?!" Yelled Levi "a pet titan?!...for me your so kind!" Yelled Hanji running outside as fast as she can "ooooo it's a big one to!" Said hanji in a creepy voice "holo" said Marco "it even talks?!" Said Hanji in disbelief and excitement "good luck she loves titans" said Levi as he walked back trying to clean his shirt as he was caught by a titan "oh fuck" said Levi as Hanji looked back to see Levi in a titans hand about to be eaten "Leviiiiii!" Screamed Hanji as Marco ran toward the titan and punched it in the face. As it let go of Levi he started to fall as he couldn't use his maneuver gear witch was squished by the titan "shit!" Yelled Levi as Hanji glided towards Levi catching him and both falling on the ground "thanks" said Levi as Hanji started to cry "hey four eyes what's wrong?" Said Levi "I...I thought you where going to d...die!" Said Hanji "I can't die I'm humanity's strongest soldier" said Levi as he wiped Hanji's tears away and both looked back at Marco who just killed the titan "welp I guess you have to since you just saved me" said Levi walking toward Marco "tho you need a badge or a collar so we know it's you" said Jean "yea" said Levi "oh what about the collar that bean wore and we can attach a giant badge to that showing he's with us!" Said Hanji "is that good with you Marco?" Said Jean "yeeeee" said Marco "well we better bring Marco to the titan yard" said Levi as he walks back to the castle "yay!" Said Hangi in a existed voice as the four walk back to the castle "is that Marco?" Said Eren and Armin "yea Hanji's in charge of him" said Levi "yay a new titan buddy" said Eren as Levi rolled his eyes "that's enough back to work brats!" Said Levi "yes sir!" Replied Eren and Armin as Eren and Armin went back to training as Levi went to go clean as always.

LATER THAT DAY

"Well your back late how was Marco?" Said Levi who was reading on the bed "good the color fits him perfectly and he's sleeping in the titan yard" said Hanji "that's good to hear" said Levi "did you see the doctor yet?" Said Hanji "no they where busy and I didn't want to wait" said Levi "Levi you need to go there...they need to see if your ok!" Said Hanji in a angrily voice "hey four eyes I'm fine it did nothing to me" said Levi as Hanji sighs in relief "but let me check you just in case" said Hanji "no I told you I'm fine" Said Levi putting down his book "well if you where cleaning for 7 hours in the same room wile siting in a chair then your definitely not fine" said Hanji as she ripped the sheets off and took off his shirt and pants finding a giant band aid around his stomach,left arm and leg "what the hell Levi!" Yelled Hangi "look it's not what you think I didn't want you to get worried and I didn't want to wait 20 minutes to be seen" said Levi "you could have just seen me and I could check you!" Said Hanji as Levi sighed "I'm sorry ok I was just impatient" said Levi "well where the cuts bleeding at the time you bandaged them?" Said Hangi "yea idiot what do u think it is a bruise" said Levi "the cuts all look good but I'm worried about your waist...because that might mess with your lower stomach and it might leave a scar" said Hanji "well I don't care if it was either" said Levi as Hanji sighed "I'm just worried for you ok?...besides your a shorty" Said Hanji "hey if I'm a shorty then your a titan" Levi said laughing "well I'd be an abnormal titan then" said Hanji smiling at Levi and starts to get dressed into her pajamas "oh god please no" said Levi with a hand over his head "what you don't like my titan onesie?" Said Hanji "yea it's creepy" said Levi "well since you said I was a titan then your sleeping with a titan" said Hanji as she started to fall asleep next to Levi on the bed. As later on Levi kisses Hanji's forehead and starts to fall asleep as well.

THAT NIGHT

"Levi!...Levi wake up!" Said Hanji trying to shake Levi awake "uh w...what's wrong?" Said Levi "y...your crying and you where talking in your sleep" said Hanji "again?" Said Levi "yea but worse you where talking about someone named Kenny and I think your mom or something" said Hanji "oh Kenny's my uncle for some reason he wants me dead" said Levi "but do t worry about me I'm fine" said Levi "you sure?" Said Hanji "yea" said Levi as Hanji pulled him in closer for a hug "what are you doing?" Said Levi "I'm giving you a hug what do u think it is?" Said Hanji putting her head on to of his "I love you and all but you need to stop being stubborn and say the truth" said Hanji as Levi's eyes widen and starts to cry "sorry" said Levi "it's ok it's just you don't need to always be or act like humanity's strongest soldier" said Hanji and before she New it he was asleep and after that she fell asleep as well.

THE NEXT DAY

as Levi wakes up he notices it's 8am "what the hell I'm late" said Levi as he quickly gets dressed and try's to open the door to find it locked "dam it this door is never locked" said Levi as he looked back to see Hanji sitting up on the bed with the key to the door in her hand "looking for these?" Said Hanji "yea I'm late for work" said Levi "no your not I told them you wouldn't be in because your going to the doctors" said Hanji with a smirk on her face "shit" said Levi as Hanji started to laugh "wait do t you need a check up too four eyes?" Said Levi "dam it" said Hanji as Levi started to laugh as well "hey at least I can see how tall I am compared to you" said Hanji as she started to get up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach and started to fall down Clinging her stomach and the ground "Hanji you ok?!" "My stomach...it hurts" said Hanji "what the fuck did you eat then?" Said Levi "a sandwich,cereal and a rice bowl" said Hanji and those where all from yesterday" said Hanji "hmmmmm" said Levi "wait do you think I could be last morning?" Said Hanji as she looked up at Levi in fear "fuck if it's that then..." said Levi and the room went silent "I better bring you to the doctor" said Levi as he picked Hanji up Bridle style and walked to the doctors room with Hanji "she has stomach pains" said Levi as he walks in the room and lays her down on the bed "ok is it sharp pains,achy pains or like to the point you feel sick?" Said the doctor "mostly sick pains but some sharp pains" said Hanji "ok have you had any smochy smochy lately?" Said the doctor "y...yea" said Hanji as she blushed a little "oh good grief" said Levi "well what your having is morning sickness congrats!" Said the doctor "w...wait I'm pregnant?!" Said Hanji in disbelief and excitement "yep...tho good luck if Levi's the father" whispered the doctor as Levi stood there in shock "um Levi you ok?" Said Hanji "I...I'm going to b...be a d...dad?" Said Levi still in shock "yea aren't you excited?" Said Hanji "y...yea I just d...don't know how to b...be a dad" said Levi as he sat next to Hanji with his hands on his head "Levi I know you'll be a great dad" said Hanji "How?!...I never even got to see my dad adding that I was raised underground and with a psychopath uncle" said Levi "s...so you don't love me?" Said Hanji "shut up four eyes" said Levi "what happens if I mess up?" Says Levi "Levi look at me when you give your teammates a job do you trust them?" Said Hanji "yea why?" Said Levi wile looking at Hanji "then will you trust me when I say you will be the best dad there ever was just like how your humanity's strongest soldier?" Said Hanji as she looked back at Levi "yes...yes I will" said Levi as he smiles at Hanji

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

"Hey can I help clean?" Said Hanji as she walks into the lunch room "no four eyes go back to bed!" Said Levi "hey clean freak I've been in bed all dam day now let me dam do something I'm not a dam elderly cat!" Yelled Hanji in frustration as Eren,Mikasa,Jean,Coonie,Sasha and armin all looked at each other "look I don't want you getting hurt four eyes now go read in bed or something" said Levi as Hanji walks over to a bucket to grab a rag and slaps on Levi's face and rips the rag out of her hands "don't you have any titan books to read?" Said Levi in an angrily voice as Hanji walks out and slams the door closed and Levi starts to sigh as the door fully closing "hey this room isn't going to get clean by itself!" Said Levi as they all get back to work.

LATER THAT DAY

as Levi walks in he sees Hanji laying on the bed crying under a pillow "you ok four eyes?" Said Levi "I hate this so much!...I wish it would end!" Cried Hanji "I know I'm sorry I snapped earlier today" said Levi as he sat next to Hanji "did you see the doctor?" Said Levi "yea he said the baby's should come any day now" replied Hanji "wait baby's?!" Said Levi "yea twins" Said Hanji "fuck this is going to be hell" said Levi "I know but the doctor said it's going to be a boy and a girl so you can have you daddy moments and I can have my mommy moments" said Hanji "are they both healthy?" Said Levi "yea ones a little on the smaller side...so I bet that's from you or the other one just has the guts of a titan" said Hanji laughing "real funny four eyes" said Levi "wait what will there names be?!" Said Hanji "I don't know...Leigh?" Said Levi "that's an awesome name...what about the second one tho?" Said Hanji "ummm harry?" Said Levi "eh...maby Samson...it means the sun" Said Hanji "yea that's a good name" Said Levi as they lay together in bed and fall asleep.

3 AM

"Levi...are you awake?" Said Hanji "no shit...your the one who woke me up shitty glasses" said Levi looking at Hanji "well I think the baby's are coming" said Hanji "Shit!" Said Levi as he got up "carry or do you want to walk" said Levi "carry if you can" said Hanji as Levi picked her up and walked down to the doctors "oi shitty glasses is in labor" said Levi as he layed Hanji down on the bed "oh ok I'll be right there!" Said the doctor as she came in to deliver the baby "why does this hurt so much?!" Yelled Hanji "shut up four eyes you'll be fine!" Said Levi as he grabbed Hanji's hand "the worse it hurts the harder you squeeze my hand ok?!" Said Levi "ok" said Hanji as she started to push "and the first baby's out...it's a boy as well!" Said the doctor as she but him in a small carriage like bed and put him towards Levi and Hanji "ok couple more pushes for your baby girl ok?" Said the doctor "ok!" Said Hanji as she pushed 3 more times "and here's your baby girl!" Said the doctor giving her to Hanji "she's beautiful!" Said Hanji as she started to cry "hey four eyes want to hold Samson?" Said Levi "omg yesssss!" Said Hanji "wow he really does look like a Samson!" Said Hanji "yea and she looks like a Leigh...she has your nose and eye color" said Levi "tho Samson has your eye color and nose" said Hanji "I wonder who's going to be the better fighter" said Levi as he laughed "they are not going to kill titans any time soon!" Said Hanji as she looked to Levi "yea I know" said Levi as he put his arm behind Hanji's back "they will be humanity's best kids" said Levi as he looked back at Hanji who was sleeping soundly with Samson and Leigh in her arms "heh I guess a person with four eyes needs rest as well" said Levi as he kisses Hanji's forehead and lays down on her arm to rest as well.


	2. Attack On Titan Levihan Part 2

Attack On Titan:Levihan:part 2

️WARNING LITTLE MANGA SPOILERS ️

5 YEARS LATER

"Daddy!...Mommy!...wake up it's the day!" Yelled Samson as he jumps on Levi and Hanji's bed "Samson really wants to see Eren,Armin and Marco but mostly Eren in titan form" said Leigh "oh yea it's the day they get to see Eren,Marco and Armin in there titan forms" said Levi "and the day my son turns into my little mad scientist" said Hanji "welp I give up on you" said Levi as him and Hanji got dressed and walked down to the titan yard with Samson and Leigh "Hey Levi!" said Eren "sup Yeager" said Levi "where's Marco?" Said Hanji "outside he wanted to see if outside was safe for the kids Jeans also out there with him" said Armin "Armin!" Yelled Leigh as she ran towards Armin to give him a hug "once u see my titan form I bet you won't hug me as often" said Armin laughing "I still will because your my future husband" said Leigh smiling "that's enough of that" said Levi as he picked Leigh up and put her on the horse with Hanji and Samson. As Levi,Hanji,Samson,Leigh,Armin,Eren and Mikasa rode off outside the castle to where Leigh and Samson would see a titan for the first time. As they get there Levi asks Leigh and Samson to close there eyes and starts to take Samson and Leigh off Hanji's horse. She gets off after them and holds Samson's hand like Levi holds Leigh's "what's the huge blanket for?" Said Levi "before we transform we want to do a song" said Eren as him Armin and Mikasa go in front of the huge blanket "oh good grief" said Levi "should the kids open there eyes for now?" Said Hanji "yea Marco is behind the Blanket so he won't pop out till we transform" said Armin "do I have to do this?" said Mikasa "Yes no one else can because everyone else is coming on later and this is like us when we where little" said Eren "fine but wait till I backup before you two transform" said Mikasa "ok" said Armin. As Mikasa started to back up for Eren and Armin to get closer to each other to kneel down. As Melissa climbed on top of them each foot on each other's back "by the mighty power of Eren,Armin and Marco The Survey Corp Titans proudly presents lousy entertainment" said Mikasa "hey!" Said Eren "as Sasha and Connie come out from behind the blanket in a titan costumes "roar!" Said Connie and Sasha as they walked towards Mikasa "oh no there's two titans what shall we do now?" Said Mikasa "Don't worry Mikasa We will save you!" Said Eren "with my smart brain! And Eren's um Eren's power we can save you!" Said Armin "yay!" Said Mikasa in a sarcastic voice. As Mikasa,Sasha and Connie stood next to Levi,Hanji and the kids to watch the transform. Eren bit his hand And Armin uses the same ring Annie used to turn. Both strikes of lightning strike them and Marco then pops up behind the Blanket with Jean on top of him "Ahh so bright!" Said Samson as he closed his eyes again. When the lightning cleared up he opened his eyes to see three giant titans bowing down like they just finished a play "Woh!" Said Samson as he looked up at Eren,Armin and Marco "Armin!...are you ok are you hurt?!" Said Leigh as she ran towards Armin "Leelu don't he's not sitting!" Yelled Levi as he ran after Leigh and catching her before she could reach him "Leelu you brat you could have gotten crushed!" Said Levi "b...but" said Leigh "he's there still in titan form...and yes he is ok!" Said Levi "o...ok sorry I ran" said Leigh looking down at her feet as Armin,Eren and Marco sat down "there now you can go to Armin" said Levi as her and Samson Run to the the titans "there loving this!" Said Hanji "yea maybe too much... but Erwin would love those two morons" said Levi as Hanji laughed "I think Leigh would love Erwin to" said Hanji "oh that's just gross" said Levi as he looked at Hanji "why do you always have to say stuff like that?" Said Levi "I don't know I'm a scientist" said Hanji as they looked back at Leigh and Samson as Samson was trying to roast marshmallows on the side of Marco's body with,Connie,Sasha and Jean then Leigh who was braiding Armins hair with Krista/Historia,Mikasa and Sasha "the fuck is happening?" Said Levi as he looked at Samson and Leigh "oh dear" said Hanji as she went over to Samson "what you doing Samson?" Said Hanji "oh I'm roasting marshmallows and giving some to Marco!" Said Samson "Dollie don't think titans eat marshmallows" said Hanji "yes they do Marco's eating one right now and he loves it!" Said Samson "they do?!...know what since your cleaning with daddy tomorrow Ima bring you to work" said Hanji as Samson's eyes grew in excitement "yay!...I don't have to clean" Said Samson. As Levi walked over to Leigh to see what she was doing "what you doing midget?" Said Levi "I'm braiding Armins hair!" Said Leigh "before you ask Armin said yes" said Mikasa "well if melon head said yes then I guess it's ok" said Levi as he looks at Amin "tell my when your ready and I'll do it" said Levi "ooooo do what?" Said Leigh "nothing" said Levi trying to get her off the subject "can I do the thing?" Said Leigh "no!" Said Levi as he sat on Armin's shoulder until Eren started to look at him "what is it Yeager?" Said Levi as Eren started to wink at him "time to change?" Said Levi " as Eren gently shook his head up and down "ok I'll get the kids" Said Levi as he grabs Leigh and puts her down on the bench "stay here mommy's going to bring Samson down to" said Levi as he waited there for Hanji and Samson as the walked towards them and sat down both of you stay here Eren and Armin need to change" said Levi as he ran to the side of Armin and Eren so he could free them in one blow "kids this is what they teach you when your older" Said Levi as he aimed his maneuver gear to the tree on the other side of Eren and flew across Armin and Eren both striking there nape "Noooooo Armin!!!!!!!" Yelled Leigh as she ran toward Armin,grabbing a stick and starting to hit Levi with it "you killed him!...you killed Armin!" Yelled Leigh at the top of her lungs "Leelu stop he's fine!" Said Levi defending himself from the stick "your just like great uncle Kenny!" Said Leigh as Levi stopped at stood there in shock looking down at his feet "Leelu stop now!" Said Hanji running over to Leigh and grabbing the stick from her and dropping it "Leelu listen Armin is ok he didn't die daddy was helping him" said Hanji "b...but he cut Armin's neck and Armin fell" said Leigh "no Armin is still alive we just need to free him" said Hanji "he's trapped?!" Said Leigh "no!...know what hold on to me" said Hanji "but before we do anything...Samson come over here and hold on to me!" Said Hanji "as Samson ran over and held on to Hanji as the three of them flew up to Armin's back "ok both of you this is how you free a shifter from its titan form" said Hanji as she took her blade out and cut Armins top back and sooner or later he popped out as Hanji picked him up "good job Armin!" Said Hanji as he helped him out "w...why are your eyes bloody? Said Leigh "oh thats what happens when we come out of our titan forms said Armin as they heard a roaring sound coming from the distance "is that what I think it is?" Said Hanji squinting at the so to be Annie "t...that's... Annie!" Said Armin looking back at Hanji with a worried look "kids I'm going to bring you down and tell you to run inside as fast as you can no matter what happens and stay together" said Hangi as she flew them both down and started to run towards Levi "Levi!...Annie's Back!" Yelled Hanji as he looked back at Hanji running toward him and in the distance to see Annie running "fuck where's the kids!" Said Levi "I told them to run inside as fast as they could" said Hanji "ok go free Eren we will need more then Marco,me,Mikasa,you,Armin,Connie and Sasha" Said Levi "ok" Said Hanji as she flew up to Eren to let him out "Eren Annie broke out and she's here!" Said Hanji "what?! Where's Mikasa and Levi?!" Said Eren "Mikasa,Levi,Connie,Sasha and Jean are distracting her we where thinking if your or Armin could turn again you or Armin could take her down with Marco" said Hanji "ok I'll try" said Eren as he bit his hand waiting to turn but couldn't "dam it your going to have to ask Armin but In the mean time I'll get my gear on" said Eren as he ran inside the castle "Armin!...can you turn titan again?!" Yelled Hanji as Armin cut his finger and turned back into a titan "yasssssssss you did it!" Yelled Hanji in excitement as Armin and Marco ran towards Annie. They started to attack her and she started to notice it was Armin she was fighting with and started to defend herself from his fists.

MEANWHILE IN THE CASLE

"Leelu wait look outside it's another titan!" Said Samson as he looked outside the window "wait Armin's battling it without me!" Said Leigh as she started to run back outside "Leelu wait don't!" Said Samson as he runs after her as they reach outside they see Annie pinned down by Armin "Armin!" Yelled Leigh as Armin got distracted and was pinned down by Annie "Leelu look extra blades!" Said Samson pointing at the blades that Levi and the rest use to kill titans "hurry put it on!" Said Leigh as her and Samson put the oversized maneuver gear on themselves "it's so heavy!" Said Leigh "as she swung the blades "ok I'm ready" said Samson as they both ran after Annie Samson you know more about titans then I do right?" Said Leigh "yea I guess so why?" Said Samson "well what I'm saying might be right but if we cut that titans ankles at the same time Armin should have enough time to get back up" said Leigh "omg your right!...I'll do the left side" said Samson "ok good luck" said Leigh as they went to both sides and waited till Samson gave the signal and sooner or later they started running,cutting Annie's ankle's at the same time,as she fell back Armin got back up and pinned Annie back down "yay we did it!" Said Samson and Leigh watching Armin and Marco fight Annie "well well well where you two the ones who helped Armin?" Said Mikasa standing behind Samson and Leigh "uhhhhhhhhh" said Samson and Leigh "Leelu started it!" Said Samson pointing to Leigh "hey it was to help armin!" Said Leigh "well I guess you both will be cleaning the toilets tomorrow" said Mikasa "noooooo mommy said I was going to help her with work!" Said Samson "don't tell daddy!" Said Leigh "as a relative as you two I'm telling" said Mikasa as she yelled for Levi,as he glides down "why are the kids down here?" Said Levi "well your two kids decided to help Armin by cutting Annie's ankles" said Mikasa "what?!" Said Levi as he grabs Leigh and Samson's ear and brings them inside,into there room "now both of you stay here" said Levi as he closes the door and goes back outside "Eren have you tryed turning yet?" Levi "yea it won't work" Said Eren,as Armin took out Annie from her Titan "He got her!" Yelled Connie "as they all ran toward Annie tackling her down "stop I'm not here to kill anyone!" Said Annie "yes you are" said Mikasa "why are you even here?" Said Eren "I'm here to tell you that there is an underground city and the entrance to it fell idiots" said Annie "what?!" Said Levi gripping Annie sweat shirt "the entrance to the underground city fell and the idiot police need help" said Annie "bring her inside" said Levi as he started to walk towards the castle "Levi are you ok?" Said Hanji following him "sure" said Levi "there's an underground city?" Said Jean "yea it's where I was born" said Levi "is that why your so small? Said Connie as Levi looked back and gave him a glare "sorry captain" said Connie "was there good food under ground?" Said Sasha "yea sure" said Levi as he walks inside "bring Annie to the basement,Jean you can bring Marco to the titan yard and go back downstairs to watch Annie with Connie you two Sasha,Hanji you can grab the kids and bring them to the meeting room,Eren,Mikasa and Armin follow me" said Levi

5 MINUTES LATER

"Daddy!" Said Leigh and Samson as they run toward Levi hugging them "go sit down next to mommy I'm going to tell a story" said Levi "yay a story!" Said Leigh as Samson and Leigh sat down next to Hanji "Mikasa as a relative this effects you as well" said Levi as Mikasa nods "now as some of you know that I was born underground" said Levi "you where?!" Said Samson and Leigh "yea and that's where I stayed with me and my friends Isabell and Furlan till we where teens" said Levi "who is Isabell?" Said Hanji "an old friend of mine that you don't need to worry about" said Levi "well as your jealous wife I need to know" said Hanji "no you don't cuz she's dead!" Said Levi "oh" said Hanji looking down "now most of you here know about the Ackerman story right?" said Levi "Ackerman story?" Said Samson "I know some and Eren knows a little" said Mikasa "well we are related to royalty but our past ancestor denied that we would want to live as royalty witch lead the government wanting to place all Ackermans underground so we went into hiding as that was for Mikasa's take,but my mom decided to go underground and work underground and later or not she got pregnant with one of her clients and had me then when I was about 5 or 6 she died and uncle Kenny found me and raised me" said Levi "who's uncle Kenny?" Said Leigh "your great uncle" said Hanji "but the thing that all of you don't know is that when we decided to be royals we where asked if we wanted to be guards and our past ancestor said yes so with saying yes our ancestor was given an injection it was similar to the one I gave Armin but slightly different it gave us super strength,speed and agility just like a Titan witch means me and Mikasa are part human part titan but we can't turn into a titan" said Levi as Mikasa has her mouth open in shock "does that mean where half titan half human?!" Said Leigh "well your more human then me and Mikasa as Hanji's face lit up in amazement "but kids this effects you because when me and mikasa where young at one point in our life's we had a dramatic experience like for example when Mikasa was young her parents where killed by merchants who wanted to kidnap her and sell her" said Levi "witch I was helped by Eren until one of the merchants caught him so Eren told me to fight so when my so called instincts kicked in I killed the last merchant I even broke the floorboard to" said Mikasa "so that's why your stronger then me?!" Said Eren "yea I guess so" said Mikasa "I wonder if we had kids would they be more titan or more human" said Eren as Mikasa blushed and put her scarf over her face "I bet more titan" said Armin "but I doubt they would be all titan" said Hanji "but the thing about having a dramatic experience is me and Mikasa had them when we where totally different ages like I had mine when I was a teenager and Mikasa had hers when she was like 7" said Levi "I bet mine will be when Armin is in trouble" said Leigh as Armin slowly hides under the table "I'll be under here regretting my existence" says Armin "wouldn't that be cool tho if you two had children of your own" said Hanji "Yeager as a father?...no way he can barely keep himself alive" said Levi "hey I could be a great dad!" Said Eren "don't push it Eren or you're going to make Levi mad" said Armin "you just see!" Said Eren as he grab mikasa's hand "come on Mikasa this meeting is stupid" said Eren "wait what?!" Said Mikasa as she followed Eren "umm should I stop them?" Said Armin " no if Mikasa doesn't want to do it she can stop him" said Levi smirking "I'm confused I thought baby's came from storks" said Samson "they do!" Said Hanji "know what it's about time you two go to bed" said Levi "yea I agree" said Hanji as she takes Samson and Leigh to there bedroom "Armin go down stairs and tell Connie,Sasha and Jean what we where talking about and that I want Connie and Jean doing the night shift" said Levi "yes sir" said Armin as he heads downstairs "I better go to bed it's like 9:00" said Levi as he starts to walk to his and Hanji's room and starts to hear movement from Eren and Mikasa's room "hey love birds quiet down or your going to scare Armin and the kids!" Yelled Levi as he walked in his room "oh the kids are already asleep?" Said Levi "yep they must have been really tired to" said Hanji "well it was a big day for two small midgets" said Levi as Hanji laughed "have you heard those two love birds?...it's like there's another titan attack" said Levi "yea it's like a titan stomping" said Hanji laughing some more "well let's hope they stop soon so we can sleep" said Levi as he gets into bed


End file.
